Cupid's Got A Shotgun
by NordicFlags
Summary: Amy Bucher has been chased after by Cupid for years, and the angel's gotten a rifle after her now. But what happens when Amy gets help from a very handsome stranger? And what else will she get? K for mentions of guns. CanadaxOC that does not belong to me. Explanation inside.


**Okay, while I know people are wanting me to come out with another chapter to 'Chosen' *dodges flying tomatoes and axes*, I just had to publish this. This is in honor of Valentine's Day, *cough*Single Awareness Day*cough***

**Amy belongs to StarryPainter from deviantArt (go check out her stuff; she has WAY more talent than I will ever have) in this story. Hetalia, as always, belongs to Hidekaz Himaryua. 'Cupid's Got A Shotgun' belongs to Carrie Underwood. *sighs* For once, I own absolutely nothing but the plot in this story. Enjoy the cuteness! **

Amy Bucher walked along the street in Davis, California when the familiar feeling of being aimed at caused the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle. Whirling around, she looked around, her blue eyes searching for any hint of him. Her gaze came up to a nearby tree, where Cupid sat, sniper rifle at the ready. "YOU AGAIN!" she shrieked, and took off, running for her life.

_Oh, he gave up on arrows, a long long time ago; turns out I'm too hard to hit so he put away his bow._

Amy dodged little pink bullets here and there, making sure to zig-zag. After years of experience, she had found that that was the best way to avoid them.

_I might just keep on runnin', from here to Timbuktu; 'cuz he gave up on arrows and I ain't bulletproof! _

"C'mon, just leave me alone!" she yelled at the angel. "I don't need anyone to love!"

"Oh, yes, you do!" Cupid yelled back. "Now hold still!"

_Yeah, Cupid's got a shotgun, aimin' at my heart; I been dodgin' bullets, I been hidin' in the dark. Sawed off double-barrel, trigger-happy as can be; Cupid's got a shotgun, and he's pointin' it at me._

She stopped to rest for a little bit in a nearby park, curly brown hair in disarray and pale skin flushed. Looking around, she failed to see Cupid camouflaged in a nearby tree. However, she could still sense him and bunkered underneath a park bench, waiting.

_He's sitting in that tree-stand, and his wings are camouflaged; I'm dug down in my foxhole, waitin' on his next barrage. _

'_Since when did it become Amy season?' _she thought furiously. _'Did God paint a target on my back just for kicks?'_

_ BOOM. _

She rolled out of the way just in time for the grenade to explode and shower pink rose-scented fumes everywhere. She held her breath and took off, dodging each new grenade attack.

_Must be open season, got a target on my back; think he's throwin' love grenades, and I'm under attack!_

Amy continued to run, but then someone dragged her into an alley and hushed her incoming scream. "Don't worry," the man whispered. "I'm gonna help you."

Cupid's shots rang out once more, but Amy and the stranger hid in the dark, keeping absolutely still and silent.

_'He's gotta trigger-happy over the years,'_ Amy thought. _'Wish he wasn't shooting at me.'_

_Yeah, Cupid's got a shotgun, aimin' at my heart. I been dodgin' bullets, I been hidin' in the dark. Sawed-off double barrel, trigger-happy as can be. Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointin' it at me._

"Follow me," the stranger whispered as soon as the angel was gone. She did as he said, and followed him into a nearby shop when she finally got a good look at him.

He was several inches taller than her small height of 5'1, and had longish blonde hair with glasses and the bluest eyes she had ever seen; so blue they looked violet.

He stuck his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Matthew Williams. And you are?"

She shook it firmly. "Amy Bucher. And you're going to help me?"

"Yeah. But first," he held up a thickly-padded vest, "you're going to need this."

_Well, he's got me in his sights; I've got a red dot on my chest. But little does he know I strapped on my Kevlar vest. _

Amy took the vest gratefully and strapped it on.

"Are you a good shot?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you'll also need this." He held out a Remington tactical shotgun to her. "It's already loaded. Just turn the safety off and prep it."

She grabbed the gun, locking and loading it. "Why are you helping me?"

To her surprise, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I've been seeing how Cupid's been bothering you, and I figured a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to deal with that all the time. But after you take care of Cupid, would you like to go have dinner with me?"

_I pulled out my Remington and I loaded up these shells; he's about to find out I'm dang good shot myself._

Amy blushed, but she smiled at him. "Sure thing. Tomorrow, 7 pm work?"

"See you then. Where should I pick you up?"

She gave him her address and stepped out the shop door. Immediately, she saw a red dot appear on her chest. She looked up and saw Cupid in the trees. Taking aim, she fired and purposely missed his ear.

The angel paled and took off, Amy in pursuit. "HOW YOU DO LIKE IT, HUH?!"

_Yeah, Cupid's got a shotgun, but right now he's runnin' from me._

**...This turned out so much cuter in my head. Aw, well, it's Valentine's Day, what the heck. Hope you like it, StarryPainter! **


End file.
